Writing in my Loves Diary
by Acro111
Summary: Dimentio hasn't taken Mimi's diary in three weeks, and she want's to know why.


Mimi sat in her room enjoying the fact that Dimentio hadn't taken her diary for three whole weeks. She was in a good mood and when she was in a good mood she didn't really care about anything.

The heroes were almost here, she was still happy

She was so happy that she was sad.

Dimentio **HADN'T** taken her diary, she should be happy, but she wasn't.

She was actually quite sad.

She liked it when he payed attention to her.

She recalled every meeting the past few weeks and remembered that he didn't make fun of her or laugh.

'_weird' _she thought.

She walked out of her room and walked down the hall to Dimentio's. She listened for any sign of life on the other side.

She was about to walk away when the door opened.

Dimentio looked at her shocked.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

Mimi bit her lip.

"I- I just wanted to make sure you're okay." she said looking down.

He raised and eye brow and stared at her.

"Sorry if I bothered you." she said before walking away.

**MIMI'S P.O.V.**

'_What was I thinking!!!' _I screamed at myself when I closed the door to my room.

I sank to the floor leaning against the door.

'_Now he probably thinks I'm a stalker.' _I thought

I don't want him to think that.

I love him.

**DIMENTIO'S P.O.V.**

I closed my door after she had closed hers.

I wanted to tell her so badly that I didn't want to do this.

To destroy her.

I sank to the floor and breathed heavily.

I loved her but I knew she didn't love me.

I hadn't taken her diary in weeks and it was cause of what she said to me last time I did.

**FLASHBACK**

I floated in the hall ways of the castle Mimi's diary in my hand.

I was about to return it when I heard a familiar scream.

"DIMENTIO!"

I grinned before turning to face the mad green girl that made my heart fly like eagles.

"Yes?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Give it back." she said as threatening as possible.

"Give what back?" I said making her turn red. She looked cute when she was red, but she was even cuter when she was mad.

"My diary." she said walking over to me and snatching it from my hands.

"Pervert, stalker. No wonder no one likes you" she mumbled beneath her breath.

She thought I wouldn't hear her but I did.

**END FLASKBACK**

'_I can't tell her, she-she obviously doesn't like me._

_No._

_No._

_I love her even if she doesn't love me. I- I need to tell her some how.'_ I thought.

**END DIMENTIO'S P.O.V.**

That night Dimentio snuck into Mimi's room, invisible of course.

He went right over to where she kept her diary.

Tenderly he took the small book in his hands.

Slowly he opened the book to the last entry, and on the next page he wrote.

As he was finishing Mimi stirred behind him scared he dropped the book and teleported to his room.

Mimi woke just after Dimentio dropped the book.

She looked around her room to find no one.

But she did find her diary on the floor.

She got up and picked it up.

The page it was on had hand writing, but it wasn't hers.

It read

'_I don't know if you love me_

_But I must let you know_

_That no matter what happens_

_My love for you is true.'_

_Dimentio_

Mimi gasped as she read the words over and over again.

'_Dimentio does love me.' _she thought.

She laughed, cried, smiled, and hugged the diary close to her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Dimentio, Count Bleck and Nastasia sat at the table in the castles ,surprisingly small, dining room.

Mimi skipped in looking very happy.

"Morning Count, Nassy. Good Morning Dimentio." she said before sitting next to Dimentio.

Count looked up from 'Toad Times'.

"Good morning Mimi. You seem to be in a good mood, mused Count Bleck."

"Yeah Mimi why are you so, um, happy?" Nastasia asked putting her coffee down.

"Oh I just found something I was looking for." she said grinning.

"like what?" Dimentio asked sourly turning to face Mimi

"Well mister sour," she said pushing his nose in with her finger, "I found my diary out on my floor and I was," after a long pause, "looking for it."

She noticed Dimentio's eye's widen a fraction.

'_Bingo' _she thought.

"Well it's good you found it." He said.

Count and Nastasia eyes were wide with disgustion **(?)** and surprise.

Dimentio and Mimi were face to face and they were both grinning.

To them Mimi's eyes seem to dare Dimentio to spill something.

And Dimentio's seemed to say in reply 'not in this life'

"Um yeah Count I think I hear someone at the castle doors." she said hoping he caught her drift.

He did.

"Of course let's, uh, see who it is. Said Count Bleck."

And they left the two to continue with their stare off.

When they left Mimi pulled out her diary and flipped to the page where the writing was.

She flipped the book so Dimentio could read it.

She smirked as Dimentio read it.

"So?" he asked.

"Why were you in my room last night? Why does it have your initials?"

She had caught Dimentio off guard.

"I- "

"You what?" she pushed her self closer to him.

Dimentio seemed to shiver from how close they were.

She bent her head downward, stared up at him, raised her eyebrows, and grinned.

Dimentio lost control over what he had kept secret from her.

Mimi was in control know.

Dimentio leaned forward and, before it hit both of them, they were kissing.

His hands were traveling her body and she was moaning, and giggling.

When they broke apart for air he wrapped his arms around her skinny waist and her hands were tangled in his messy black hair.

"Dimentio," she breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too." he said grinning.

And the kissed again.

**O.O okay didn't see that coming. Just so you know I think for 'the next morning' part is best read if you listen to Ashley Tisdale- so much for you**

**Link- **.com/watch?v=3yzZ-IEtf7I&feature=related

**But that's just my opinion.**

**ACRO OUT**


End file.
